


雪落时分

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 意识流，是我中土圈处女作，当时高二应该是。
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto & Turgon of Gondolin





	雪落时分

他也不是没有想到过Gondolin下雪的样子。

白色覆盖白色。孤独掩埋孤独。

每一粒雪都是一座思念的城堡。他曾经听过这句话，来源却突然模糊不清。于是不知所措起来，抬头望见串金的花哆嗦着在雪中微笑颤抖，初阳升起的那刻映照得山顶堆积的新雪融成一片金黄；踏上中洲的那刻他回身看向尚未离开冰面的堂弟，金发的他推开厚重的斗篷在向他微笑。

啊。他记得那个笑。Turgon还记得。

白色的雪粒被编进了那个隐秘的梦里，Finrod解开了束着他金色长发的发环。Turgon站在深色的土地上，静静地望着他，隔着一个队伍的距离，隔着满天寒风中狂舞的雪花；Finrod一如既往地温和地微笑着，雨夹带了冰和雪一同吹进他熔岩样的金发。

Turgon还记得。记得他的金发。

星辉满天下他们并肩走在西瑞安的河沿，Finrod赤裸着足踝登上林间的绿丘。瓦尔妲的光芒点缀在他的发间，他仰起优美的脖颈长望夜幕，又用盛满星辉的海蓝色眸子望向了Turgon。就像雪一样。Turgon向前几步来到他的身边，他旋即将目光投向西瑞安河逝去的方向。河水蜿蜒南下，星斑与萤火相照相携，在河面上飞舞旋转着奔向远方。

Finrod似乎预感到了一些什么，而这次Turgon却不再希望得知他的预见；但Finrod却很突兀地开了口，温和的声音在寂静的空气中点开层层涟漪：“我常常梦见不属于我的命运。”随后将目光望向身边的人，叹笑着说道：“白色的城市里下着白色的雪。”

有着和Tirion城里一样的高塔、喷泉和明灯。

他笑起来干净得像雪，像雪片在半空中飞舞是砰然绽放的样子，惊心动魄而又纯净的美。当白色被白色涂抹修饰，孤独与孤独相谱成歌，而歌谣被纵声放浪于白色的城市之上，梦境便成为了无法推翻的现实——它是那么美丽，美丽得不真实而又极易破碎，令他相信他们的灵魂从未相遇也从未相依。像是冰原深处冻结的冷艳像是乳白的钟乳石形成的那个瞬间像是被火光印满的天鹅港的明空像是双圣树交际时的温柔，倏然闪现的刹那迸现出无法令人置信的绝望的美。Turgon又想起了他的笑，他仰起头凝望天空的样子，他盛满星辉的海蓝色眼眸，他流成熔金的长发。

雪势终于从起初的一两星零落成铺天盖地的飞羽，阴霾的天色下Turgon只看清白色的城市在昏暗中反射着不屈的温和光芒。就像是无法抑制的思念一样，一天一天堆积却始终无法融化，思念与思念叠加累计成无法计量，压抑作白色的城堡——然而在城堡的深处，却只有思念的一抹残像。

Turgon也说不清楚这到底发生了什么。

他鲜少地思念Finrod，也不擅于思念某个特别的人。只有当看到Idril赤着双足从白色的街巷中匆匆欢笑着穿过时，他才会极少地想起Elenwe，想起在维林诺时他第一次遇见他已故的妻子的样子，想起她最后一次同他深深对视的样子。这并非是一种遗忘，只是在很早以前就已经准备好了迎接这贯穿无尽生命的悲伤。

Gondolin的雪比他想象的要宁静得多，白色的羽片悄无声息，井然有序地坠落——像是失去了重量。然而没有风。他开始庆幸于没有风的吹鼓，如果有风的话——他想。

“但是没有风。”Finrod那时在河边收据起他的长发，金色的光泽在西瑞安河的晨雾中湿润粘连，而后他回头看向他的堂兄，“如果有风的话。”

西瑞安的清晨短暂而意外地没有风，Finrod就在乳白色的浓雾中停下了脚步，再度向他回首，似乎在发出一个无声的邀请；他原本柔和而俊美的五官朦胧在了一片迷茫中，Turgon开始有一些分不清幻境和真实。他看上去像是快要消失了一样，Turgon终于莫名惊慌起来，忍不住想要伸手去抓住他；Finrod却转回头去继续前行，激起的水声一拍一拍地敲击在他的耳膜上。

雪势愈演愈烈，天色昏暗得像世界的终结将要来临。“我们的形体也终将会因为这世界的湮灭而逝去，因此这旅程并非是终焉，不过是生命起初的开始，我们的长存是为了铭记时间而非遗忘和传唱。”

所幸的是他抓住了他的一缕金发。

Idril在这时收敛了笑颜，回身担忧地望向Turgon：“父亲？”

幻境破碎。他安抚性地伸出手去拍了拍女儿的头，用双臂将她圈在怀里。

在那个冰雪呼啸的寒夜，Finrod伸手去扶住了他的颊，深深亲吻了他的眉心。

“所以我们从未分离。”

END

————————

如果有风的话。

如果有风的话。

风会带走你的声息，打散你在雪中的幻影，带走最后近乎是希企的思念。

雪落的时节里，无风所幸。


End file.
